


Our Kids Are Your Kids, We Are Family, No Matter What:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: No Fear Series: [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Consensual, Daughters, Death, Doctors & Physicians, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Infertility, Married Couple, Married Life, Medical, Medical Examination, Mild Sexual Content, Miscarriage, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sons, Team, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono was in a such sad mood, She couldn't tell her ohana why she was in this mood, Otherwise, They worry about her, What happens after they force her to tell them?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Kono was in a such sad mood, She couldn't tell her ohana why she was in this mood, Otherwise, They worry about her, What happens after they force her to tell them?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was trying to be strong, but she is finding it's hard to be, She had a disastrous doctor's appointment, & she & her husband, Adam Noshimuri were devastated by the news that they received, & are trying to focus on what's important to them at the moment.

 

She flashed back to outside of her doctor's office with Adam, He was comforting her, when they found out the news, that they can't have children, & he was so angry & frustrated that something else was taking away from them. Here is what had happened.

 

_< Flashback>_

_It's gonna be okay, Darlin', We ** _will_** find another way, I mean it, I don't care what I have to do, Even if I have to work my hands to the bone, I am gonna make sure that you get the future, that you deserve, Kono, Cause, Baby, You deserve it,  & a whole lot more, I love you", The Business Executive said, as he was choking back on emotion._

_"I love you too, Adam, We will be okay, Right ?", she asked, as she kissed & was worried about him, & the thought of losing him would be too much to bare", "We will be just fine, As long as we stick together, We have our ohana with us", Kono smiled, & said, "You're right", & they left the doctor's office, so they can have some quiet time alone", & it seemed the perfect time to be alone & shut out the world._

_< End of Flashback>_

 

The Ex-Surfer was brought out of her thoughts by her friends & ohana coming into her office. "Hey, Cuz, Are you okay ?, You seem a little off", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Kono's Cousin, said, as he noticed her all day acting a little off, "I really don't want to talk about it", she said, as she was refusing to give in to her surfacing emotions, "You know that you can tell us anything, Right, Rookie ?", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, as he was worried about her too.

 

"I am fine, Guys, Really, You shouldn't worry about me", Kono insisting, as she wanted to drop the subject. "You are not fine, Babe, Tell us what happened", Commander Steve McGarrett said gently, & encouragingly, The Brunette thought of her as a little sister, & it tears him up to see her in such pain. She gathered up the composure, to tell them, as some tears were trickling down her face.

 

"I can't have kids, I am infertile", Kono said with a sad smile, & the men were shocked to hear that, "Are you okay ?", Captain Lou Grover asked, as he hugged her & the big man held her, "I am fine, I mean, I thought I was, I thought I could wait to start a family with Adam, Cause we weren't ready....We decided now that we are, So we went to the doctor....You know....That's when we found out the horrible news", & she continued on, ready to feel emotional, "I thought I was gonna succeed in my career first, & then motherhood, I met Grace, Samantha, Will, & Charlie & Sara, They are so precious, It made me think about reconsidering having a family of my own, You are doing a great job with them, Cuz, Danny & Lou, Great job", he nodded, Lou, & the Blond nodded too, & they thanked her, as they hugged her.

 

"Oh, This breaks my heart, Cause you & Adam would make swell parents, Any little boy or girl would be glad to have you guys as a parents", Danny said, as he lets go, Then she said to Chin, "Cuz, That little girl is so sweet, I am so lucky to have a part of you now, I see her in you, & it amazes me to the core, You are doing a great job, Never doubt or second guess yourself, Okay ?", The Handsome Native got a bit emotional too.

 

"It breaks my heart too, Cuz, I thought we would be raising our children together, like we were raised, I am so proud of you, You know you'll get your chance, It's gonna take time, But, Don't worry, You & Adam will give that little child plenty of love, & you guys will be great at it", She lets out her emotions, as her cousin hugs her, & lets her go, so Steve could have a turn.

 

"I know what you are going through, Kono, Before Catherine left for good, We decided on having a family, while things were great between us, But, One day, She hadn't a rupture in her uterus, & she had to have it taken out, We cried, were pissed that it happened to us, But, We got through it, & then we thought we could at least adopt, But then her lies got in between us, & then she left, Before I could call her on it, & then propose to her, But I am not giving up, I am actually registered as a foster parent, Mary inspired me, So, By the end of this year, I am gonna have a baby daughter", Everyone went wild at the news.

 

The Former Seal went on to say, "Chin's right, It will happen for you, Just have to be patient, The Right Child will be perfect for you," Chin said, "Our kids are your kids", "That's right, Our kids are your kids, We are family, We stick out no matter what, We love you, Kono", Danny said with a smile, as he hugged her once again. The Beautiful Native hugged her "brothers", "Thanks, Guys, I love you too", Lou said, "You call us, If you or Adam need anything", & she promised him, that she will, "Come on, Guys, Let's get out of here", The Former SWAT Commander said, & they went to spend some time together.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
